Sanshō o no ken
by pizzajon
Summary: Natsu was your average high school delinquent with bad grades hopeless one sided crush and best friend who's the best at everything. One night that all changed and he would have to take part in a battle that's been going on for 400 years. AU character death OOC mature and sexual themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Damn I'm sorry for those who are following my other story but the manga has been so crazy right now I have too many ideas and I got stuck on a certain part. But worry not I've been planning this story for a long time now. I got the idea from a certain picture I saw once so I decided to make this a little project and see if I expand on it if people liked it. Well without further ado welcome to Sanshōo no ken….if I spelled that wrong someone correct me please ^~^**

"Talking"

'Thinking'(when in 3rd person only)

*noise*

 _flashback_

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Natsu POV**

I was standing above my opponent he was laying on the ground out cold, man was I tired my legs felt like they were gonna give out any second. The only thing that actually kept me standing was the countless cheers that were directed towards me I've never felt such a such a rush before. I looked at the the crowd and stopped, I saw them the few friends who still stuck with after high school I could see them clearly despite my damn eye, I knew it would heal but it still hurt. Hell my whole body hurt especially my fists the wrappings that were on them didn't do jack shit for me. It moments like this that made me remember just how I got here it seems like just yesterday I was still just some punk who could punch real good and take more than a beating.

 **5 years ago**

I woke up with a start damn alarm I should probably set it on silent I don't care if I'm late not like I payed that much attention anyway. Thee only reason I went was because of my friends. My moments were cut off when at that moment I heard some loud banging on my door. I instantly knew who it was the second I heard that voice only one person I know could scream like that.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY IF YOU'RE LATE AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL-"

That voice belonged to none other than my pain in the ass grandma I knew I had 5 minutes tops to get dressed ,I always did when she yelled at me to wake up,. Good thing I planned ahead and got my uniform ready last night that's something people didn't think I would do think ahead I mean since. Probably because I didn't get the highest grades...the lowest actually. I changed quickly and ran down stairs as fast I could and into the kitchen where I was greeted by my happy family.

"Finally you're awake" said the voice from earlier she was my grandma Porlyusica apparently I got my amazing hair color from her…...thanks a lot granny. Still she became my legal guardian after my dad died so I'm grateful that she took care of my sister and I for so long.

"Morning Baka" muttered another voice this one belonged to my dear sister herself Meredy we share the same hair color but apparently she has our late mother's eyes luckily the green and pink clashed perfectly increasing her already natural beauty. Meredy was considered the queen of her middle school and is practically unrivaled for the position due to her cold attitude which screamed royalty I guess.

"Good morning Onii-chan" the last voice was cute and innocent it belonged to my cousin Wendy like my sister and I poor Wendy had lost her mother at a young age but younger than us she could barely remember her mom's face and is the you youngest of the family plus she's very shy. Weird that she's very popular though probably because they want to use her to get close to Meredy that's what they usually do.

I ate my breakfast at a fast speed which didn't involve much chewing, thanked granny and, ran out the door not having much time to stay because today was the most suspenseful days in the history of the world for a high schooler. Today was the day we got our exam results every student's worst nightmare especially mine considering I wasn't so good with numbers. As I ran past some kids on bikes I wondered if I actually got a passing grade like that would ever happen but still a guy could hope right? When I finally finished talking to my thoughts ,weird I know, I ran past some short blue haired girl on her bike. I think I've seen her somewhere before probably with Lucy, Lucy did always hang out with different people. She gave me a surprised look I don't know why people always made that face when I ran I've always had pretty strong legs…...and arms and head pretty much everything was strong. People always said I should join a sport like soccer, tennis, football or baseball but none of those were for me because of one thing. I loved fighting and it was no secret to most of my friends that I challenged every single gang in our school. I looked at my old watch and it read 7:24.

"Shit I'm gonna be late" I wasn't but I needed to get there early to hide my score so I kicked it up a notch and arrived at school with a few minutes to spare. Magnolia high home of the fairies weird mascot I know but back a hundred years ago some weird stuff happened which lead to fairies being famous. I never gave much thought but granny said that her father ,my great grandfather, had something to do with it. I stopped thinking about that and looked for my test score so that I could destroy the evidence but a certain someone found it before I.

"Oh my gosh Natsu Dragneel year 2 overall score 210/1000 everyone is gonna love this~" squealed the voice of that certain someone I knew very well. She took a picture of it with her phone and sent it to her entire contacts listen except for her parents for obvious reasons. She laughed as she looked at me "I swear Natsu this is a new low even for you" I looked away with a scowl on my face as she laughed again. This girl was Lucy Heartfillia my best friend/crush she was your basic rich girl with blond hair big boobs beautiful brown eyes and sweet vanillin scent. Even though I haven't known her that long but we've been inseparable since our third year in middle school.

"Sorry Natsu I had to it was too much of an opportunity to pass up" she spoke between giggles. She saw her Grade 900/1000 of course I sighed knowing that Lucy was too much of an early bird to beat I tried to walk away but suddenly a hand grasped mine and I knew exactly who it was

"Looks like flame brain messed up again didn't he" I turned around and was face to face with my other best friend Gray Fullbuster. He was considered to cool type that makes girls go gaga he even had a damn stalker! Apparently he just got the text from Lucy I could tell because of the smirk on his face that smug smirk always annoyed me. He was one of the school's "perfect" guys he got good grades and was captain of the soccer team he got a 976/1000 that smartass. Some people just got all the luck the only position I could even play was goalie which wasn't the most impressive position and I spent all week studying for the exams. I growled at them making the hidden giggles harder to contain which caused me to glare at them with rage. That shut them up they knew when I got mad and that I would lose despite being in school. As I walked away annoyed by all the teasing I got for being all brawn and no brain ,which was only half true, I saw Gajeel grumbling at his own pitiful but passing grade. The same girl I saw on the bike earlier was scolding him I then remembered that those two were an item. Weird that the captain of the football team was dating a bookworm like her but opposites attract I guess.

Speaking of opposites I saw a gloomy girl standing behind a corner staring at a certain raven haired soccer ace. I swear everyone knew about her obsession with him most thought it was creepy especially Gray but she didn't care she was too head over heels for him to do so. How do I know all this you ask? Easy because she's Meredy's best friend and probably her only friend too. Her personality does a 180 whenever she's when Juvia it's creepy I tell ya Wendy likes her too even granny doesn't hate her. She also constantly bugs me about Gray trying to get anything she can off me I tell her anyways because I like seeing him lose his cool attitude once in awhile. That and I usually get the lunches she makes for him the ungrateful bastard and her food's actually pretty good.

As more and and more students came I decided to go to my secret hiding spot by the lake at the back of the school. I don't know which idiot I had a great idea to build a system right by a lake but I don't complain. Anyway I had ten minutes so I decided to punch the old punching bag I set up there to relief stress. It was nice to have something to keep me calm though I had to return for all of my lunch break because of all the teasing sadly I broke the bag…..again.

After lunch I was late for class which got me a greeting in the hallway with a redhead her eyes burned straight into my soul this was Erza Scarlet the student body President and rule enforcer of the school. I knew escaping would be in vain so I got my ass kicked I couldn't fight back against the president luckily I was saved by a demon named Mirajane Strauss. Mira and I went way back to when I hung out with her sister Lisanna who was studying in Europe for some reason she never told me. I was lucky to have escaped with my life Mira and Erza's fights were extremely destructive even teachers feared them. Besides that though today was pretty uneventful not counting to embarrassment I got from my score spreading around the student body like wildfire. After school ended I didn't want to go home right away so I decided to head downtown and look for some fun. I walked to the train station sounds weird but trains and subways were the primary source of travel for those without cars I was only 15 so train it was.

I have to say though...today was not my day on the upside I was currently surrounded by a gang that thought that they could beat Natsu Dragneel with sheer numbers. Man were they wrong but after I kicked all of there asses easily no problem I proceeded to walk out of the alleyway they cornered me in when suddenly I was grabbed in the shoulder by someone as I turned around my heart stopped standing in front of me was Laxus Dreyar the strongest guy I knew. He had a reputation for being unbeaten of course I had a similar record all of my losses were only towards him Erza and Mira. He saw the blood on my knuckles and sighed here we go again I sighed in my head read for the lecture.

"You're wasting your potential Natsu just like I did-" I stopped listening there I heard this speech so many times he just said how I needed to get into a good school and stuff about my brawling. He could just screw off for all I cared he's just the old man's grandson that's why he was so strong he got some fancy training when he was little. After a few minutes he sighed and walked away shaking his head he was disappointed just like everyone else.

I took the train back home after that, it was barely 7 but Laxus ruined my mood that spoiled prick. On my way to the station I passed by a pharmacy weird thing to state but I stared at my knuckles for a bit they had dry blood on them and they hurt too. It couldn't hurt to have something so after a few seconds of thinking I walked inside few minutes later I walked out with a roll of medical tape in my jacket pocket.

It was 7:45 when I walked through my door I saw the usual sight on a Friday evening granny asleep already, Wendy doing her homework in her room with her friend Chelia, and Juvia came over to ask Meredy for advice on how to get Gray's attention. I walked into the kitchen and ate some leftover potato soup for my dinner. Good thing it was Friday as well as a three day weekend for students to recover from the exams that meant no homework for me. I was thinking about catching up on sleep and reading some manga the new diamond no ace chapter came out so that was something. I finished up my dinner and put the bowl in the sink when I heard Meredy's voice.

"Oh Naaaaaaaaatsu~" my dear sister called out to me, I grumbled under my breath as I walked into the living room. "Natsu can you walk Juvia home? It's late and a lady shouldn't be walking alone at night." I was about to ask about Chelia when Meredy continue "Oh and Chelia is staying the night so don't bother us" of course she was, her cousin was probably busy with that playboy boyfriend of her's miracle that they were still together. I sighed this girl really annoyed me sometimes I looked at Juvia as she got some of her books. She looked at me for a second with a small and we started walking to her home which was about 15 minutes away. The moon was out but so were the stars but so were some clouds I should probably call Lucy and Gray to apologize when I get home my plan was interrupted by something that totally threw me off.

"I wonder if it'll rain tonight. . .I hope it does my name means rain so I always enjoy it when it rains" she had a shy smile. She then looked down on the ground she looked at me and asked "Natsu-san do you like the rain?" I nodded in response. She gave me a smile at my response "Natsu-san did you know Gray-sama hates the rain?" Aw crapbaskets here comes the tear fest "maybe Juvia should change so that Gray-sama will love her." I sighed Juvia might be annoying most of the time but she was a good person I opened my mouth to speak but I felt a raindrop hit my forehead. It then poured heavily I grabbed Juvia's hand and ran the rest of the way to her home. She lived with some girl named Cana that also went to school in an apartment which wasn't strange since she got money from her parents every month to pay for living expenses they were always traveling apparently. Anyways we were about a block away when we heard a roar it wasn't like anything I heard before I motioned for Juvia to stay behind me.

What we saw would change our lives forever, an old man who looked like a freaking tree was fighting some sort of monster! "What are you two doing here?! RUN" he yelled but I couldn't some voice in my head was telling me to stay.

"What the fuck. . ." I muttered in shock as Juvia clung to my shoulder in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2 gonna get right into it I don't own fairy tail I'm just "borrowing" the characters**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

I had no idea what the hell was going on some tree man was fighting some sort of monster. This said monster was some giant purple snake with wings I've never seen anything like it this old guy made some trees grow out of nowhere it was crazy. The snake then slithered through the trees and bit the old man in the arm he looked unaffected though and only trapped the snake in more trees. The snake used the the last of its strength to break out and fly away leaving the old man victorious.

"E-Excuse sir are you ok?" Juvia finally spoke up she still hid behind behind me unsure if he was on our side.m

"I-I'm dying" the old man muttered as he shook, my eyes widened in shock as he started smoking. "Just kidding!" He cheered standing up he was no longer a treeman but just a regular guy with a long face and weird hair that looked like a bush. His arm looked pretty bad though that bite must've been deeper than I thought but why wasn't he poisoned?

 **3rd person POV**

"Sir your hurt you shouldn't be moving" Juvia spoke Juvia spoke up she was probably as confused as I was and wanted answers.

The old guy paused for a second then smiled "It warms my heart to see youth with kind souls I shall accept your offer let's go" the old man stood up "oh and by the way my name is Warrod Sequen."

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Juvia and this here is Natsu-san" Natsu waved lazily his eyes focused Warrod's wound. While Warrod himself made a cane grow out of the ground he smirked knowing that he caught the duo by surprise.

"I'll show you both how I did all that later" Warrod told them, he knew that anyone normal would be surprised if they saw what he could do. The three walked silently into Juvia's small apartment it only had one bedroom and a bathroom while everything else was combined into a single room.

 **Juvia POV**

I directed Natsu-san and Warrod-san inside and told them to sit down on the loveseat in the living room. I walked over to the bathroom passing the bedroom Cana and I shared hearing some loud snoring. Wait loud snoring? That isn't right Cana doesn't snore as walked into the bathroom and looked in the cabinet for some alcohol and bandages. Weird half of the alcohol was gone even Cana wouldn't drink medical alcohol and we're out bandages too something was definitely up. I grabbed the alcohol and sped walked back to the living room "Juvia knows this is a long shot but do any of you have some bandages?"

"I do" Natsu-san said quietly in his usual blank tone which made me think was a family thing since Meredy-chan was like that with boys that went after her and her friends.

"Oh thank you Natsu-san" I grabbed the wrappings and started working on patching up Warrod-san's wounds he was surprisingly calm. After I finished up covering the wound he thanked me stood up.

"So you wanna know how I did all those things right?" Warrod-san spoke up as Natsu-san and I nodded.

Warrod San held up a bracelet made of twigs it looked extremely fragile but Warrod-san explained that it was nearly unbreakable. "This my young friends is an ancient treasure, there are many scattered across the globe. Each one gives the user an incredible power if they're willpower and state of mind match up with the treasure of else the user will lose control. He also told us that he was looking for an orange haired man "his name is Gildarts Clive a student of my friend's student his power is immense due to his incredible willpower and natural strength. He's considered unbeatable because of that power, he should be somewhere in this area visiting his daughter though but I have no idea where she lives."

"What's her name maybe if-" I was interrupted by a toilet flush and a yawn making us turn over to the bathroom door down the hall.

"Man that's the last time I challenge Cana to a drinking contest" an orange haired almost middle aged man spoke in a tired voice. He looked at us as we stared at him in shock well not Natsu-san he had a blank look on his face but that was normal. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke "Sup Warrod-sensei" he said cheerfully as he raised his hand in greeting.

 **Cana POV**

I woke up with a small hangover I looked over at the clock it read 9:13 damn the night was still young. I stumbled out of the room I shared with Juvia I was still wearing my uniform dammit I really need to change I hated this thing the white blouse was too tight and the tie choked me not to mention the skirt was a bit short. Still I couldn't complain it was a surprise I was still even in school as I undressed I thought about my alcohol problem. I'm only 16 but whatever I could handle it hell I can beat my dad in a drinking contest and he himself was a heavy drinker. I walked into the living room in my underwear only Juvia and my dad were here so I don't care. It took me a sec to notice more than two pairs of eyes staring at me, I quickly turned to see a really old man and Natsu staring at me. I squealed and covered myself with my hands not from shame but from surprise that an old man and the stupidest guy in school were staring at me.

 **Natsu POV**

Today was just not my day all I wanted to do was relax but now I was locked into this whole secret world crap. Sure any regular person would die from a heart attack because of this. Then again I wasn't a regular person my stupid hair made that clear. Well this wasn't all bad cause at least I got out of my house and an excuse to not go back. Downside though was that I was punched by Gildarts the second Cana covered herself not that I even cared I lived in a house full of women so I knew everything about the female body. . .I hate my life. Anyway while introductions took place I texted home letting them know I would spend the night.

"Oh and this is Natsu-san he goes to school with Cana and Juvia, he was walking Juvia home when you know." Juvia explained to Warrod and Gildarts I waved lazily in response as a greeting. I could notice they were having a silent conversation I could see it in their eyes it was something you could do if you always look into people's eyes especially in fights. I decided to check the time 9:30 and the rain hadn't let up in fact I think it was pouring even harder now. Cana was still in her underwear now that the shock was over I don't think she cares anyway. I would actually think she looked pretty good but she was drinking beer which really set a whole I don't give a crap vibe.

Suddenly I noticed that Warrod looked at us while Gildarts sighed in defeat "fine let's do it but I'll half-ass it."

"YES" Warrod cheered in victory "Oi you tree we're gonna train you" he added as Juvia and Cana yelled EHHHHHHHHHH?! I just gave a small smile life has been really sucky and boring lately maybe this was just what I needed. Warrod cheered as he turned to the teenage trio "you three are getting trained by us" he continued as Cana and Juvia's jaws dropped in shock. My eyes widened a bit in shock I wasn't expecting this at all.

"W-why us? This is so sudden" Juvia stammered trying to process everything as quickly as she could. But I was actually wondering that myself we weren't exactly your average shounen anime heroes who won fights with the power of friendship and crap.

"Well that's easy you're pure hearted young lady not many people would would help out a tree man who fought a giant snake." Warrod explained as he pointed at Juvia and moved on to Cana "and you're Gildarts daughter I know you'll make a promising student" Cana just shrugged her shoulders and sighed at least she could show her dad she wasn't a helpless girl anymore. Finally the old guy pointed at me "and you my lad you hold great potential I can feel it." I sighed when he said that. Made me remember earlier today when Laxus said I was wasting my potential, we'll I'll show him my potential when I kick his ass.

"We're in" I said quietly as Cana and Juvia looked at me shocked that I decided so quickly.

"DON'T DECIDE FOR US YOU IDIOT" Cana yelled as she kicked my head causing me to black out.

 **3rd person POV**

"No way am I agreeing to this" Cana stated as Natsu lay on the ground with a comical lump on his head unconscious from the kick. "I mean we just because we-"

"There'll be booze"

"We're in" Cana's mood completely changed at Warrod's offer yup alcohol did solve most problems. Juvia on the the other hand was still thinking about it when Natsu woke up rubbing his head.

"You know Juvia Gray would probably be very impressed if you had such skills. He said with a slight smirk as Juvia's eyes gleamed.

"JUVIA WILL BECOME STRONG TO WIN GRAY-SAMA'S HEART" she declared as Cana high fived Natsu. Gildarts who had been silent groaned this was gonna suck he just knew it would.

 **3 days later**

Natsu Dragneel was probably in the most sour mood of his life, after just 3 days of training his body was pushed to its limit. Not to mention Juvia and Cana ,who were currently walking with him, looked like they were about to pass out from exhaustion. Plus apparently this was only the beginning they were forced to learn a series of martial arts in the 3 short days. This was complete torture their weekend gone Natsu's sleep marathon, Cana drinking until she lost half her senses, and Juvia stalk- I mean following Gray around all weekend. All of that didn't happen just Warrod ordering them around and Gildarts laughing his ass off. As the three future heroes entered their school they were greeted by a most unusual sight. Everywhere they looked they saw everyone had a small clear aura of some sort they've never seen before "What's going on around here?" Cana asked.

"Potential" Natsu muttered making both Juvia and Cana remember something Warrod taught them.

(Flashback)

Warrod was in front of the three they were currently on the roof of the apartment building Juvia and Cana lived in. "Ok I'm about to unlock your potential"

"Our potential what do you mean?" Cana asked speaking ou the thoughts of the trio.

Gildarts decided to answer her question "your potential is basically the basic amount of power you got in ya, of course it's not ALL your potential just like the amount you start with. You'll also be able to see the potential others have, the bigger the aura the more potential you have. BUT if someone has colored aura means they've already awakened their potential so watch out for that."

"Yes now that that's been explained" Warrod said as he raised his pinky "don't worry this won't hurt a bit" he assured as he hit Natsu's gut with his pinky causing Natsu to knee over and cough. "It's gonna hurt a lot" he admitted with a smirk making Juvia and Cana back away slowly.

"Uhhhhhhh Juvia just remembered she has something to do" Juvia said nervously while backing away.

"Yeah me too" Cana agreed neither of which wanting to end up like Natsu who was gasping and wheezing for air. Suddenly Gildarts grabbed the two and wrapped his arms around them with a smile on his face "now now you two you're a team now if Natsu gets awaken you girls do as well, ain't that right Warrod-sansei?" Gildarts asked turning to the old man who nodded.

(End of flashback)

Juvia and Cana shivered at the memory and took a quick look at their surroundings as the walked to class. A few people had a decent amount of power but others had little to none "Man everyone sucks" Cana muttered.

"Yeah everyone's weak" Natsu added making a flaming red aura emitted from his body "I bet that soccer princess is especially weak" he said regarding his 'best friend'.

"What was that about Gray-sama?" Juvia muttered darkly as he pupils grew small and a watery blue aura appeared around her.

"You two fighting already?~" Cana decided to jump in as well and activated a bright orange aura of her own. For a second it looked like the three would actually fight, luckily the bell rang ending the staring contest the three had. None of the three noticed that a large white haired man could see their aura and in front of him was Mirajane Strauss the she-devil of the school.

"Well well well looks like stalker drunky and dumbass have awaken their potential Elfman I say we give them some training of their own" Mira said sinisterly.

"This is gonna be manly!" Elfman exclaimed making some people roll their eyes at him at first everyone stared but now they were used to it.

 **3 hours later**

"Natsu-san where are we going?" Juvia asked Natsu who was currently dragging his teammates to his spot across the lake.

"Training" Natsu responded while her dragged the two girls towards his shack, as he walked in the girls took a quick look around. The shack had the broken punching bag, a small round table with two chairs, an old worn out bed, a fridge ,and a dart filled dart board.

"Nice place you got here" Cana said while she focused on the fridge hoping to find some booze.

"So what kind of training will we be doing?" Juvia asked once more as she sat on the bed seeing that is was probably the most comfortable thing to sit in.

Natsu opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door being kicked open by a pair of white haired siblings. "Training? Now that sounds fun, you think we could join ya?" Mira said with a creepy smile a purple aura surrounding her and a gray one flaring around her brother.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Ok chapter 2 done I'm gonna try and get the third out as fast as I can**


End file.
